Operación CENA
by Road-chan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Los abuelos de Kuki creen que ella esta saliendo con Wally, ahora tiene que convencerlo de que pretenda ser su novio sin que él se entere de sus sentimientos.


¡Hola! Vengo a este fandom con una traducción del maravilloso fic de LillyLicious, el fic está originalmente escrito en inglés y pedí permiso para traducirlo hace como unos años, aunque nunca recibí respuesta, pero es que este fic es tan lindo que merece que todos lo conozcan así que no me resistí a traducirlo soy nueva en esto así que cualquier consejo o critica constructiva es bien recibida.

Los chicos del barrio no me pertenecen y tampoco el fic, yo solo traduzco, te invito a que le dejes un review a la autora original y te des una vuelta por su fic si le sabes al inglés, es muy lindo de verdad.

* * *

 **Capítulo uno: el inicio de un nuevo ciclo** *

-Ahora Kuki, querida. Recuerda lo que tus abuelos te dijeron el fin de semana-

Kuki suspiro y asintió-Si, mamá-

La señora Sanban sonrió, -Le dirás ¿verdad? –

-Si, lo hare…-respondió Kuki irritada, volteo su cabeza y miro por la ventana del coche. Era lunes, el principio de un nuevo ciclo escolar y su primer día como senior** de la preparatoria Cleveland.

Normalmente Kuki estaría emocionada de ir a la escuela, especialmente después de haber estado lejos todas las vacaciones de verano, visitando a sus abuelos en Japón, ella normalmente estaría llena de vida, energía y emoción, pero no hoy.

Ella estaría super entusiasmada de ver a sus amigos de nuevo…y lo estaba…solo que no mucho…en especial por Wally. ¿Cómo podría decirle lo que había pasado durante esas vacaciones?

Mordió su labio, nerviosa. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Probablemente se enojaría con ella y estaría decepcionado…y ella odiaba que eso pasara.

Ella amaba a todos sus amigos…pero tenía un lugar especial para Wally. ¿Qué iba a hacer si él la odiaba? Negó con la cabeza mientras lo pensaba.

-¡Oooh! ¡estoy tan emocionada! No puedo esperar-exclamo su madre, Genkei Sanban, desde su asiento tras el volante.

Kuki la miro-Lo se mamá-

-Vas a decirle ¿Verdad? No creo que tus abuelos estén muy complacidos si no lo haces-

Kuki rodo los ojos-No lo olvidare, mamá. Deja de preocuparte…-

Ella suspiro y vio la escuela acercarse por la ventana, dejo salir un suspiro mientras veía a todos los chicos llegar a la escuela.

El carro alentó la marcha y entro al estacionamiento, su mamá escaneo el lugar por un sitio libre y se estaciono rápidamente. Ella volteo a ver a Kuki, quien simplemente miraba sus manos jugueteando con su falda.

\- ¡Buena suerte Kuki! ¡Ten un espléndido día como senior! -sonrió Genkei

Kuki sonrió ligeramente y beso rápidamente a su mamá en la mejilla antes de saltar fuera del auto, movió su mano a manera de despedida mientras se iba y suspiro cuando su mamá finalmente estuvo fuera de su vista.

\- ¡Kuki! ¡Hey! - Kuki volteo rápidamente y sonrió al ver a su amiga, Abigail Lincoln, quien corría hacia ella.

\- ¡Abby! -grito feliz y la abrazo cuando finamente llego a ella, Abby la abrazo de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, chica? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? -Kuki sonrió y la dejo ir.

-Estuvieron…bien-Kuki levanto una ceja- ¿Y tú? -

-Tuve las mejores vacaciones-Abby sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y porque lo fueron? -Kuki rio y empezaron a caminar hacia el portón de la escuela.

Abby se sonrojo levemente-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que fuimos a esa cosa del viaje de grupo? –

Kuki asintió, ella había sido invitada al viaje con sus amigos, Abby, Wally, Nigel y Hoagie, pero no había podido ir, gracias a que sus abuelos habían querido que los visitara durante todas las vacaciones.

-Bueno...-Abby continuo-Wally y Hoagie estuvieron saliendo todo el tiempo, así que tuve un tiempo a solas con Nigel-

Los ojos de Kuki se abrieron- ¿Y…? -pregunto curiosa

-Bueno…-Aby sonrió tímidamente-nosotros como que…nos besamos y eso-

La mandíbula de Kuki se abrió- ¿Qué? -pregunto, aunque salió más como un chirrido.

\- ¡Lo sé! -grito Abby- ¿No es genial? -

\- ¡Si! ¿Y ahora? ¿Están saliendo o algo? - Los ojos de Kuki estaban llenos de emoción.

-Podría decirse-sonrió Abby.

-Es genial, ustedes están finalmente juntos. ¡Eso es tan lindo! - grito Kuki feliz y tomo sus manos. Abby se sonrojo.

-Si…ahora solo tenemos que conseguir que Wally y tu estén juntos-

-Eh…sí. -Kuki se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Todavía te gusta ¿no? - Abby frunció el ceño en confusión.

-Claro-dijo Kuki rápidamente.

-Y aun estas soltera ¿cierto? -

-Si, obviamente- Kuki asintió

-Entonces cual es el problema-dijo Abby sonriendo

Kuki movió su cabeza-Es estúpido, de hecho…veras, yo…eehh…yo…-ella trago saliva cuando de repente alguien agarro a Abby desde atrás haciéndola gritar en shock, entonces la persona la volteo haciéndolo mirarlo. Abby suspiro de alivio al ver a Nigel, ella rio y lo golpeo suavemente en el estómago.

\- ¡No hagas eso! Número cinco te ha dicho que no te acerques sigilosamente a ella por detrás y la asustes-

-No pude resistirme-sonrió Nigel, Abby rio y le dio un beso.

-Te extrañe-dijo Nigel suavemente

-Me viste ayer-Abby levanto una ceja, mirándolo.

\- ¡Precisamente! -grito Niguel, ella rio y le dio un abrazo.

-Bueno, bueno. Buenos días Kuki, no te he visto en un tiempo-Niguel miro a una sonriente Kuki, el sonrió, sus lentes de sol brillando.

Ella sonrió mientras él le dio un rápido abrazo, entonces camino hacia Abby y paso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Entonces qué piensas? -él sonrió, apuntando hacia Abby y el mismo.

Kuki simplemente río- ¡Ustedes dos son TAN lindos juntos! Creo que deberían casarse en una playa, y quizás tener siete hijos-

El ojo de Niguel se crispo y la mandíbula de Abby se abrió completamente, Kuki rompió en carcajadas.

-¡Estoy bromeando! Debieron haber visto sus caras-

Niguel movió su cabeza, aclarando su garganta y ajustando sus lentes de sol. Abby se sonrojo y dijo-Eehh…si-

Kuki aún estaba riendo cuando alguien, de pronto, cubrió sus ojos desde detrás de ella y un familiar acento australiano murmuro-Adivina quién soy-Ella jadeo, dándose cuenta de quién era y tocando sus manos.

\- ¡Wally! -grito feliz, él la dejo ir y ella volteo a mirarlo.

El la miro, sonriendo, los ojos de Kuki se abrieron ampliamente; Wally había crecido mucho en esas vacaciones y se había puesto mucho más sexy, ella no podía creer que fuera él.

Ella lanzo sus brazos sobre sus hombros, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo, el, por supuesto, el abrazo de vuelta.

-¡Wally!-grito nuevamente.

-Hey Kooks-dijo sonrojándose y dejándola ir finalmente.

-Te he extrañado- Dio ella sonriendo y tomando sus manos- ¿Cómo has estado? -pregunto.

-He estado…bien-Él se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Solo bien? -pregunto, moviendo su cabeza un poco.

-Si. -el asintió, mirando sus manos, dándose cuenta de que ella aún estaba sosteniéndolas, aclaro su garganta, tornándose aún más rojo-Eehh… ¿Kuki? -

\- ¿Hmm? -pregunto sonriendo, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y soltó sus manos, sonrojándose. -Uuhh…lo siento-

-Está bien-Dijo él, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, tímidamente.

Niguel y Abby intercambiaron miradas sonriendo.

-Hola Wally-dijo Nigel rompiendo el incómodo silencio. Wally volteo a ver a Niguel y Abby.

\- ¡Oh! -una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara-son los dos enamorados-

Niguel y Abby se sonrojaron y empezaron a murmurar cosas incomprensibles.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? -pregunto Wally, alzando una ceja.

-Todo bien, gracias-dijo Nigel calmadamente.

Wally rio y movió su cabeza, volteando hacia Kuki-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? -

Ella se congelo, recordando de pronto todo lo que había pasado, sonrojándose esquivo la mirada de Wally.

-Err…Estuvieron…divertidas…-dijo tímidamente.

Wally frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar-Uuhh…okay-Kuky asintió incomoda.

\- ¡Hey chicos! ¿no es ese Hoagie? -Abby apunto tras Wally, todos voltearon para ver a Hoagie platicando con una chica rubia.

\- ¿Esa no es…? -dijo Niguel entornando los ojos.

\- ¡Cindy! -termino la oración Abby por él.

\- ¿Cindy? -pregunto Kuki curiosa- ¿Quién es Cindy? -

-Bueno, nosotros la conocimos durante el viaje, Hoagie andaba tras ella, pero ella...Uuhh. -Wally se rasco el brazo, incomodo.

\- ¿Si…? -Pregunto Kuki mirándolo.

-A ella le gustaba Wally y seguía acosándolo-dijo Niguel rápidamente, no teniendo mucha paciencia.

-Oh-Kuki frunció el ceño y se volteo para que nadie la viera

-Si…-Wally se rio.

\- ¡Chicos! -Hoagie corrió de repente hacia ellos- ¿Qué tal? -

-Hey Hoagie-dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Él levanto una ceja y miro hacia Abby y Nigel- ¡Oh cierto! Lo había olvidado, ustedes están juntos-dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonidos de besos, deteniéndose al sentir el golpe de Kuki.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunto en shock.

-Eso es muy maduro Hoagie-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Perdón, Hey ¿vieron eso chicos? Cindy viene a nuestra escuela-dijo emocionado

Ellos asintieron y miraron hacia Cindy quien estaba con las porristas. Ella miro hacia Wally y le guiño un ojo, moviendo su mano para saludarlo, Wally se sonrojo y le devolvió el saludo.

Kuki podía sentir la punzada de celos atravesarla, ¿esta nueva chica vino a su escuela por la educación o por Wally? La respuesta era obvia, se dijo a sí misma.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Wally si a él le gustaba Cindy cuando la campana que anunciaba la entrada sonó, todos se quejaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus clases.

Kuki entro a su clase de matemáticas, suspirando cunado se dio cuenta que le tocaba con la señora Peterson, quien era bien conocida por ser una de las peores en la escuela. Ella tomo asiento al final del salón y comenzó a sacar sus libros de su mochila, cuando levanto la vista vio a Abby caminando hacia ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿Tenemos matemáticas juntas? - pregunto alegremente.

-Eso parece-respondió Abby sentándose en el escritorio a lado de Kuki. Entonces Wally y Hoagie entraron al salón -Matemáticas con la señora Cruelson.*** ¿Qué podría ser peor? -

La clase estaba mortalmente callada, entonces cuando Wally entro a clases todos escucharon lo que dijo, incluyendo a la señora Peterson.

Él se congelo al notar el repentino silencio, el miro a la clase y después a la señora Peterson

-Err… ¿hola? -dijo, sonriendo incomodo a la maestra, quien estaba roja de furia.

Kuki soltó una risita al ver la cara de culpabilidad de Wally-Es TAN tierno-pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar una fuerte risa falsa viniendo desde el frente de la clase. Ella escaneo la clase encontrando a Cindy sentada en frente, pestañeando hacia Wally.

De nuevo Kuki sintió los celos embargarla.

-Señor Beatles, tome asiento y no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más de usted ¿me escucho? -grito la señora Peterson molesta.

Wally asintió y miro hacia el salón, suspiro suavemente al ver a Cindy lanzarle un beso, paso junto a ella rodando los ojos.

Hoagie también la miro y sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, Ho-laa-dijo coquetamente, Cindy suspiro, decepcionada. Ella había esperado que Wally se sentara junto a ella.

Wally miro a Abby y Kuki sentadas en la esquina opuesta, el saludo-Hey Kuki-grito emocionado.

-¡SEÑOR BEATLES TOME ASIENTO!-la voz de la señora Peterson perforo sus orejas.

El rápidamente se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, que resulto ser junto al ex número 82, Fanny Fullbright.

Ella soltó una risa al verlo y el grito al verla.

\- ¡Aaaaarghh! -salto levemente- ¿qué demonios****? -

-¡WALLABEE BEATLES UNA PALABBRA MÁS Y TE VAS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!-la señora Peterson lucia tan molesta que todos esperaban que saliera humo de sus orejas en cualquier momento.

Wally miro a la profesora-Perdón…oh…quiero decir, mis más sinceras disculpas madame-

Kuki y Abby rieron, pero fueron detenidas por la falsa risa de Cindy quien miraba a Wally.

-Eres TAN divertido Wally- ella le guiño el ojo a Wally, haciendo que Kuki apretara los puños.

-Aaaaarghh, esa perra tiene que morir-pensó.

-Usted también señorita Bennigton, solo porque sea nueva aquí no significa que no pueda ir a la dirección en su primer día- grito la señora Peterson, Cindy rápidamente miro al frente.

Kuki rio-toma esa-pensó, felizmente.

Wally la volteo a ver, ella encontró su mirada y los dos voltearon hacia otro lado sonrojándose.

Ella sonrió cuando escucho a Hoagie diciéndole a Cindy que él era mucho más gracioso que Wally. Ella negó con su cabeza.

* * *

*original es Term que se traduce como plazo, duración o periodo, como entran a clases lo traduje como ciclo escolar.

**Senior: en Estados Unidos los que cursan el 12° grado son llamados senior, en México eso sería como el último año de prepa, según mis cuentas, si alguien sabe más al respecto agradecería la información.

***Bitcherson en el original, la verdad no supe como traducir eso XD

****Crud en el original, busque su significado y me sale algo como mugroso, sucio, etc. Es muy usado en el fic así que me pondré más a la tarea de encontrarle un significado correcto con el contexto, pero mientras en este primer capítulo lo deje así.

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado, esto apena comienza, el fic también tiene fan arts, muy hermosos también, hechos por una chica en deviantart, si gustan echarle un ojo se llama Orionstorm y tiene muchísimos dibujos de los chicos del barrio hermosísimos, de hecho la historia la conocí gracias a uno de sus dibujos.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
